Jim Henson Timeline: 2000s
2000 Television & Movies * January 3 - "Sesame Street" Season 31 airs on PBS Kids (with "Elmo's World"). * March 17 - "Farscape" Season 2 airing on Sci Fi. International Television & Movies * March - "Alam Simsim" begins airing on ETV in Egypt. * July 31 - "Takalani Sesame" begins airing on SABC in South Africa. Appearances * May 22 - Bad Andy debuts in Domino's Pizza commercials. Business * February 12 - Charlie Chaplin Studios is purchased by Henson family and leased to the Jim Henson Company. * February 21 - EM.TV buys the Jim Henson Company. * June 5 - Children's Television Workshop changes its name to Sesame Workshop. * July 26 - EM.TV sells The Jim Henson Company's stakes in Odyssey Network and The Kermit Channel to Crown Media Holdings. * December 4 - EM.TV sells The Jim Henson Company's rights to the Sesame Street Muppets to Sesame Workshop. Videos * December - Time-Life begins releasing complete episodes of The Muppet Show on VHS as The Best of the Muppet Show. Video Games * October 3 - Muppet RaceMania * October 20 - Muppet Monster Adventure 2001 Television & Movies * January 1 - "Sesame Street" Season 32 airs on PBS Kids (with "Elmo's World"). * March 16 - "Farscape" Season 3 airing on Sci Fi. Events * February 7 - Muppet Vision 3D opens at Disney's California Adventure. Videos * June 5 - "The Muppet Movie" (re-release), and "The Muppets Take Manhattan" (re-release) were distributed and released on DVD by Columbia TriStar Home Video, under the Jim Henson Home Entertainment label. * July 10 - "The Great Muppet Caper" (re-release) is distributed and released on DVD by Columbia TriStar Home Video, under the Jim Henson Home Entertainment label. * July 17 - "Best of the Muppet Show" Volume 1, "Best of the Muppet Show" Volume 2 * November 6 - "Muppet Family Christmas" and "Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas" were distributed and released on DVD by Columbia TriStar Home Video, under the Jim Henson Home Entertainment label. 2002 Television & Movies * February 4 - "Sesame Street" Season 33 airs on PBS Kids (with "Elmo's World"). * June 7 - "Farscape" Season 4 (final season) airing on Sci Fi. * September 3 - "Kermit's Swamp Years" is released direct-to-video. * September 9 - "Bear in the Big Blue House" Season 4 (17 episodes / final season) airs on Disney Channel. Videos 2003 Television & Movies * April 5 - "Sesame Street" Season 34 airs on PBS Kids (with "Elmo's World" and the premiere of "Global Grover"). Videos 2004 Television & Movies * April 5 - "Sesame Street" Season 35 airs on PBS Kids (with "Global Grover" and "Elmo's World"). * October 17-18 - "Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars" miniseries premieres on Sci Fi. Videos 2005 Television & Movies * April 4 - "Sesame Street" Season 36 airs on PBS Kids (with "Global Grover" and "Elmo's World"). International Television & Movies * October 22 - "5, Rue Sésame" begins airing on France 5 in France. Videos 2006 Television & Movies * April 24-28 - Eight previously unaired episodes of "Bear in the Big Blue House" (final season) premiere on Disney Channel. * August 14 - "Sesame Street" Season 37 airs on PBS Kids (with "Global Grover" and "Elmo's World"). International Television & Movies * December 15 - "Rechov Sumsum" begins its second run on Hop! in Israel. 2007 International Television & Movies * October 29 - "Vila Sésamo" programming block launched on TV Cultura in Brazil. 2008 2009 Videos * September 29 - "The Dark Crystal" and "Labyrinth" were released on Blu-ray by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, under the Jim Henson Home Entertainment label. Category:Timelines